edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaken Not Ed
This is the fifth episode of Ricky490's new series, Holly Ed, it's the episode showing the kids doing James Bond-like missions. Story "Hello, viewers" said Grim as he was seen through a gun shot, "Today the contestants are going to be spies, so I hope you like it" said Grim as he shot the gun shot causing blood to ooze. The next scene, the group were sleeping in motel, Ocean's 49, when suddenly, Edd was sneezing. "Heavens to Betsy, I seem to have caught an cold" said Edd, "Aw, man, I must have gotten it when Kevin took my hat and put it in the freezer, it was a horrid sight for some of the contestants, Jimmy even fainted. Edd then blew a sneeze that woke everyone up. "Is Double D ok?" said Ed. "I'm mine, Edd, just need some vegetable soup" said Edd as a parsec later, Ed came with his home-made soup. "Could you shake the soup, I like my soup shaken, not stirred" said Edd as Ed shaked the soup making a messy Ed. Edd tasted the soup and spit it out. "What is in this barbaric soup?" said Edd. "Grazy, cheese, ice cream, brocoli, carrot, tomato and love" said Ed as Eddy had a sip of the soup. "Love tastes like vommit" said Eddy. "Contestants for the show, Holly-Ed, please go to Set Double O 7" said the announcer dude. "I have a bad feeling about this" said Kevin as the contestants went to Set Double O 7. All of the contestants entered the room. "Where the skeleton?" said the confused Ed as suddenly, the doors were sealed tight. Jimmy and Jonny were banging on the door, "No, let me out, I'm too young to meet the doolhouse in the sky" paniced the terrified Jimmy. "No, I left Plank outside" said Jonny as outside the sealed set Plank was standing there, inconciently as dark shadows appeared on the piece of wood's face. Jimmy fainted and Jonny was rolling in a ball of confusement. "Where are you, DEATH!?" screamed the angered Kevin as smoke was rising from the ground to the sky. Suddenly, when the smoke filled so that it was as clear as fog, a figure suddenly came out and shot all of the smoke releasers so that the room cleared up. "Who is that dark-as-Wolfgang's-Cave person?" said the bewildered Rolf. The smoke cleared up showing a man with brown hair and a text to boot, "Bond, James Bond" said an actor with his smooth voice. "He's cute" said Nazz as Kevin looked jealous. Suddenly, the Grim Reaper was next to the spy actor. "Hello, kids, this is actor Daniel Craig, who is recently playing James Bond in movies, Casino Royale ''and ''Quantum of Solace, I used him to do this scene, because admit it, even Death couldn't do that scene like Daniel could" said Grim as he knuckle-touched the leaving Daniel. "So, we're doing challenges based on the James Bond movies" said Kevin. "NO! We're just going to have a tea party with outfits from the 17th century" scrastically said Grim as Jimmy smiled thinking he was serious. "Of course, we're doing James Bond movies, dunce" said Grim as Jimmy frowned. "Sweet, I love those movies, me and Ed used to watch them while you were in Nerducation Camp" said Eddy to Edd. "Well, I'm glad I was at Education Camp, I was never into action films, they make me think about...Gym class" said Edd looked frightened remembering the Gym class incident. "Now, before we start, I would like to..." said Grim as he was having trouble putting on a flower. "Here, let me help" Edd said as he neatly put on Grim's flower on, Double D but soon Edd was hit with sleeping gas from the flower. Grim was laughing menacally as soon the gas from the flower spread to all of the contestants putting them to sleep. Soon, the contestants woke up, they found themselves in a dark cell room with a bank filled with gold and an old guy tied to a table with a gun pointed to his legs. "Well, what is this?" said Edd looking at the gold cell. "It's a cell filled with gold bars" said curious Edd. "Gold...bars" said Eddy as he pushed Edd out of the way to see through the cell door, the heavenly sight of the gold bars made Eddy faint. Soon, in the dark corner was Grim with a scar through his right eye petting a white cat, "In the first challenge, the two teams need to do seperate things, Team Antonucci has to stop the nuclear detonation in this cell of gold, while Team McIntrye has to stop the laser from splitting the 79-year old Sean Connery, starting with the privates" said Grim. "They said I had to do this once and only once, but look at me now, I mean I can't even escape like when I was young" complained Sean Connery. "Any questions?" said Grim as Nazz raised her hand. "Yeah, may I use the bathroom" said Nazz. "OK, let the challenge begin" said the ignoring Grim. Team McIntrye went to Sean Connery, "We have to stop Sean Connery from being lasered in half" said Kevin, "It will be a slow and worse death than the double-boot-shuffle" said Rolf. "But how will we stop the laser" said Sarah as Nazz was looking at herself in the mirror. Team McIntrye smiled having an idea. "Nazz, we need the mirror" said Kevin. "Why should I?" said Nazz as Kevin kissed her. "Ahhh, I never done that since the time when I was James Bond, now, CAN YOU HELP ME?" said Sean Connery. Kevin grabbed Nazz's mirror and put it on the laser causing it to reflect upward towards the laser, causing it to destroy and preventing Sean Connery from looking like Ed's answer on his Fractions sheet. Meanwhile, Team Antonucci were looking for the nuclear bomb. The team entered the gold cell, the Ed and Edd were looking under the gold bars. "Well, they aren't under these gold bars, Ed" said Double D as he sneezed. "Gold bars" said Eddy as he went back consious. Soon, Eddy was swimming in the gold bars and putting some in his pocket, making a run for it Eddy heard the voice of Grim. "You steal any gold, you get 10 years cut from your life" said Grim as Eddy put down the bars in sadness. Jonny was still in a ball remembering his lost Plank, "Plank, where are you? Without you, I am nothing" said the deranged Jonny soon seeing Captain Melonhead next to his right shoulder, "Hold on, Jonny, you are like a boulder, you can't be moved around" said Captain Melonhead as soon the Gourd appeared on his left shoulder, "What are you, lying around for, your surrounded by gold, you should steal, you will be rich, I mean who needs the million when you have a germillion gold bars" said the Gourd to the tempted Jonny that grabbed and hugged a "gold bar." "Where is the nuclear bomb detinator" paniced Double D picking up his 49th gold bar and then putting it down. "You remind me of Plank" said Jonny as he shed a tear. "Jonny, you have the nuclear bomb detinator" screamed Double D. "What?" said Jonny as he realized that the gold bar he was hugging was really the nuclear bomb detinator set to 49 seconds. "Stop the detinator, STOP THE DETINATOR" said Double D as Jonny paniced and pressed random buttons which made the detinater go to 10 seconds. "JONNY!" said Double D as Ed grabbed Eddy and rammed Eddy on the detinator breaking it and pervented the detinator from blowing up. Eddy fainted, Edd sneezed, Ed smiled, Jonny cried. "WE DID IT!" screamed Team Antonucci. Kevin unlocked the left hand cuff, Nazz unlocked the right hand cuff, Rolf unlocked the left leg cuff, Sarah unlocked the right leg cuff, Jimmy just stood there. Soon, Team McIntrye unlocked and saved the eldery Sean Connery. "WE DID IT!" screamed Team McIntrye. "Well, done, both teams did well and now..." said Grim as soon he unleashed an army of scorpions that pinched each contestant (except Eddy) making them faint. "It's time for the next challenge" said Grim as all the contestants were dazily fainted. Soon, after the kids were carried to the next challenge, the people that carried the kids forgot Eddy and soon the shadows were upon the fainted Eddy's head. Suddenly, two doors appeared, one reading Team Antonucci and another named Team McIntrye, at the Team Antonucci, the team was waking up. "Ahh, what the?" said Edd as sneezing, Edd noticed that there was two nuclear torpedos in the room. "MISSILES!" screamed the paniced Edd. But soon in the TV screen at the end of the room, appeared Grim on TV. "Welcome Team Antonucci, this is your mission, these nuclear torpedos are going to go, this US torpedo is going to Moscow of the Soviet Union and this Soviet Union one was going to New York and if you don't stop it will create..." said Grim as he was interupted. "A SECOND COLD WAR" said Jonny, "Yes, Jonny, and this Second Cold War could destroy the world, if you don't stop it" said Grim as the TV turned off. "Where's Eddy?" said Ed, "Yeah, where is Eddy?" said Jonny. Meanwhile, at Team McIntrye, the Team was waking up, "What in-the-Uncle's-shoe is going on?" said the awaken Rolf as he noticed they were in a submarine torpedo shooting room. "What's that?!" said Nazz pointing to the moving city-ship. Soon, Grim was on a TV on the door in the Marine Torbedo Room, "Welcome, to the Torbedo Room, Team McIntrye, in your mission, you need to stop the moving city-ship, Atlantis, from reaching the Indian Ocean, or it'll escape, you have three torbedos, if you can use one to sink Antlantis, you won the challenge" said Grim as the TV turned off. "Which one should shoot?" said the questioned Nazz. "Jimmy, Jimmy, should shoot!" said Sarah. "But Sarah, I..." said Jimmy, "Jimmy, couldn't even shoot dartz, if he wanted to...I think I should do it" said Kevin, "YOU LET JIMMY SHOOT, OR YOU'LL NEVER WALK AGAIN" screamed Sarah as Kevin gulped. "OK, Jimmy, take your best shoot" said Sarah was Jimmy was at the controls. Shaking, Jimmy was worried and as he paniced, he shoot the 1st torpedo which didn't hit the moving city-sip but just hit buoy instead. "Nice shoot, wimp" said Kevin to Jimmy and his bad aim. Back at Team Antonucci, "We got to stop the missiles" said Edd. "I know that, Double D, but how?" said Jonny. "I don't know" said Double D, "But aren't you a genius" said Jonny, "I don't work well under pressure" said Double D. "I can't think without...Plank" said Jonny as he cried. With Double D pressured and Jonny crying, Ed knew it was up to Ed to save the day. Ed went to to adjust the US's missile target, and then did the same to the Soviet Union's missile target. "49 seconds left" said the missile system. "OH NO! WE'RE DONE FOR!" said Edd. Back at Team McIntrye, "Don't call Jimmy a wimp, Kevin" complained Sarah, "Whatever! I'm going to aim that missile at Atlantis...the right way!" said Kevin who soon was at the controls about to shoot. But then Sarah, pushed Kevin out of anger using the 2nd torbedo aiming at the buoy again. Both Kevin and Sarah were angry at each. Jimmy fainted from the agreement. Back at Team Antonucci, "5 Seconds Left" said the system. "WE'RE DEAD!" screamed Edd. "4" Kevin was now ready for his final shoot. "3" Kevin was aiming. "2" Kevin was ready to fire. "1" Soon booming wa all around from both rooms, with the missiles and torbedos shoot, Ed had changed the target from the missiles to shoot at US and SU to each other causing both to be destroyed and Kevin had finally shoot down and sunk Antlantis. "Looks like your close to having your License to Kill, but now we have to go to our final challenge" said Grim on the TVas he shut off the screen and both rooms were now filling with sleeping gas, again and now everyone was sleeping being carried to their final challenge. But Jimmy stayed behind, still fainted, shadows were upon his fainted body. Soon, the figures were taking Plank, Eddy and Jimmy into three coffins, and then put an empty 4th one next to the three, "Hah! Hah! One of these guys is going to the saw" said Schemer Lee, May and Marie were sitting next to each other holding hands on the couch, "Moving isn't it, Schemer May" said Marie, "Yes, heart-warming, Schemer Marie" said May. "OK, your impression on the gay Mr. Wink and Mr. Kidd is annoying me" said Schemer Lee. "We're just acting for our role, when the contestants wake up" said Schemer Marie. Soon, the contestants were waking up, "Where are we now?" said Kevin as Schemer Lee went out of Schemer May and Schemer Marie's way. Soon, light entered the Schemer's room, which showed silhouttes of Schemer May and Schemer Marie, "Welcome, contestants" said the deep voiced Schemer May. "We were expecting you" said the deep voiced Schemer Marie. "Who is these deep-as-Ganges-River voiced silhouttes" said Rolf. "This is your final challenge, isn't it Schemer Wink" said Schemer May (now as Schemer Kidd.) "Yes, for this day, Schemer Kidd" said Schemer Marie (now as Schemer Wink.) "What's the final challenge, Schemers?" said Sarah. "As you see below, on convetor belts below in the glass room, is 3 coffins, right Schemer Wink" said Schemer Kidd, "Indeed, Schemer Kidd, it will be heading to the Saw, Schemer Kidd" said Schemer Wink. "So!" said Ed. "Well, in 3 of the 4 coffins, is Plank, Eddy and Jimmy, 1 of the 4 coffins has nothing, right, Schemer Kidd" said Schemer Wink, "Yes, Schemer Wink, and you need to choose which 3 has your friends on the pad, if you choose the right 3, then you will have your 3 contestants, if not you will have 1 contestant swimming with the fishes, right, Schemer Wink" said Schemer Kidd. "Wait, how will we know which coffin is which, they all look pretty similar" said Double D as he made a sneeze. "There is numbers on each coffin, right Schemer Wink" said Schemer Kidd, "Yes, Schemer Kidd, they appear on the coffin and on the pad, on the pad, you need to choose which 3 buttons to press, or one contestants will be halfed" said Schemer Wink. The kids saw the 4 coffins which had numbers, 120, 130, 7- and 49, was getting closer to the saw, "Can you give us a hint or something, Schemers" said Jonny in panic of having Plank sliced. "Well, it's the saw's name, right Schemer Kidd" said Schemer Wink, "Yes, Schemer Wink" said Schemer Kidd as the Schemers' room was shut off of light. The contestants saw the saw's name which written on the saw was ROBOT. "Wait, how can numbers be a name?" said Kevin, "Well, achoo, there is roman numerials, but they would not make the name ROBOT" said Double D as he sneezed again. "Why not but them together" randomly speaking Ed. "That's it, Achoo" said Edd as he (getting a piece of paper) wrote the numbers of the coffins, on the paper, and then said, "Rolf, press, 120, 130 and 7-" screamed the sneezing Double D, "Sure, thing, son-of-a-sheperd Edd" said Rolf as he pressed the 3 numbers. Three claws picked up Coffin 120, Coffin 130 and Coffin 7-, while Coffin 49 was sawed by ROBOT. The three claws bringed the three coffins, Rolf opened Coffin 120, opening it showed it holding Plank, "PLANK!" said Jonny as he went to Plank and hug him, shedding a tear. Rolf then opened 130, it was shown holding the scarred-for-life, Eddy, Ed and Edd carried Eddy out of the coffin, "That will never haunt me" said Eddy as he was sucking his thumb. Then Coffin 7- was opened showing.........Jimmy! Jimmy rushed out and hugged Sarah, crying, "Sarah, It will scary" said Jimmy, "It's OK, Jimmy" said Sarah as she carried Jimmy away. "But Double D, how did you know these three would be the right coffins" said Kevin, "It's easy, if you put numbers together, like Ed said, well for one thing, the 1st number 120, the 1 & 2 form the R in ROBOT, and the zero formed O in the ROBOT, the next number was 130, the 1 and 3 formed the B in ROBOT and 0 formed another O in ROBOT and finally, 7- formed the T in ROBOT, which is how I figured out the coffin numbers" said Double D. "NICE JOB!" said a familar jamacian voice. The Grim Reaper appeared out of nowhere, "Looks like we have the winners.........Team Antonucci, with Ed doing well in the 2nd challenge, Jonny finding the detinator in the 1st challenge and Double D saving everyones lives in the 3rd challenge, so the three of them get 10 points, while the rest of the team gets 9, and Team McIntrye gets zero" said Grim "And as a prize, Team Antonucci get official Licenses to Kill, meaning you can murder anyone and you won't get arrested." Eddy was smiling evily at Kevin, Kevin looked worried. Edd sneezed at Grim and using his cloak as a tissue. "Eww, uh, that cold is annoying me, man" said Grim as Double D was shocked by Grim's scythe. "Whoa, the Grim Reaper stopped my cold" said Double D, "Don't thank me, seriously" said Grim. THE END! Scores Ed:10 (THE WINNER) Edd:10 (THE WINNER) Eddy:9 Rolf:0 Kevin:0 Nazz:0 Jimmy:0 Sarah:0 Jonny 2x4:10(THE WINNER) Plank:9 Trivia James Bond villains referenced in this episode: *Goldfinger (title image) *Dr. No (title image) *Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd (Marie and May) *Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Grim) The beginning of the episode is a reference to the gun barrel sequence of a James Bond movie. The 1st challenge is based on the movie, Goldfinger. The 2nd challenge is based on the movie, The Spy That Loved Me The 3rd challenge is based on the movie, Diamonds are Forever, although the riddle is a reference to Yu-Gi-Oh Double D mentions he wanting the soup "Shaken not stirred" Sean Connery and Daniel Craig guest star in the episode, ironically both placed James Bond in the first version and latest version